Lost in Shuggazoom Part One
by suzyq85
Summary: A story collab with srmthfgfan2009. A normal day of school turns into an adventure for 3 friends who find themselves on Shuggazoom in new forms. Confused and scared, things only get worse as their dark sides escape, try to kill them, and turn one of them evil. With help from the Monkey Team, can they find a way to change back to humans, and go home?
1. A walk and a warp

"Wait up you guys!" yelled a young boy. He was short and had short brown hair. His face was covered in freckles and he had big brown eyes.  
He appeared to be going to school;he was wearing a backpack. The boy caught up with two girls. The first had long brown hair and brown eyes. The second had short,curly brown hair,and brown eyes covered by glasses.

"Gosh,you think you could wait?" He gasped.

"No,Jason,I don't think so!" The second girl replied.

"Thanks" muttered Jason sarcastically.

"Your welcome!" The first girl added on.

"Shut up Kelly!" Jason responded hotly.

"And by the way,you got milk from your cereal on your shirt"the second girl spoke.

Jason looked down. Sure enough,there was white liquid at the top of his green tshirt. When he looked down,some from his chin even splattered onto his red shorts.

"Aw,come on!" He shouted to nothing. Maybe to the birds.

"You can change later,let's hurry up,before we're late" Kelly added on.

Everyone agreed and they walked in a slightly faster pace. No one spoke for a while,and eventually you could see a red brick building in front of them.  
The trio entered the building and went to 3 lockers. Jason was the first to open his, but nearly fell back when he opened it.

The two girls came over to him,and didn't even have time to gasp before they were sucked into the black abyss.


	2. Many POV's

Kelly POV

"Where am I?" I asked. Everything looked like a cartoon sorta! I stood up. "Wow! The ground is so much closr now..."

"JASON!" I called. No response. I tried again. "SUZY!" Still nothing. I went around calling like that for a few more minutes.  
After a while,I sat up where I woke up. Then a thought hit me.

"A dream! Ha! That;'s all this is! Wake up Kelly!" I was still in this strange world."Oh yea,i'll pinch myself!"

I reached out for my arm, then stopped dead in my tracks. "What the?"

My arm was gray! No,like silver. Metal. It was so shiny,I could see my own reflection. That was what scared me.

"Tha-That's not me...Is it!" I silently questioned myself. This is silly, I decided. There's no way I'm this wierd...chimp in my reflection. It barely even looked like a monkey! Well,sorta.  
It- er,I, had a white snout on a black face. Like, charcoal . My eyes,well I think those are my eyes, were sky blue.  
I had a big triangle pyramid thing on my head. I looked so freaky!

To get away from my reflection, I started calling their names again,hoping for a response this time. "JASON! SUZY!"

JASON POV

"Crudd,my head hurts!" It was pounding! I looked down to see what I landed on. Stupid rock.  
I can hear someone faintly calling my name, but it's probably just me. I finally took notice of my surroundings.  
Where am I? It's like a freakin' cartoon world!

"Kelly! Suzy!" I call,but I'm pretty sure no one is gonna hear me with my faint,tired voice.  
I attempt to stand up, but I'm pretty weak right now,so I fall. I place my hands in front of me so I don't hit my face. That's when I noticed my hands.

"What in the world..." My hands were like metal! Actually,they were metal! It had lines on it, like if it was a chopped up carrot but wasn't falling apart. I spotted a piece of glass on the floor. I saw my reflection in it. Believe me,it was NOT normal!  
I had a wierd face,like a monkey or something. But it was GREEN! What kind of screwed up monkey is GREEN? Well,besides me, of course. And my eyes,oh my eyes were like a gleaming RED! What the heck is going on!

I decided to sit there until I get good enough to walk around.

SUZY POV

I sat up with a jolt. Where was I? This place looked like Bikini Bottom! Well,not really. But it was a cartoon world or something!

"JASON! KELLY! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS! " I screamed to the heavens. Of course,there was no answer. There never was in weird things like this. It would be too easy to escape.  
I felt so puzzled,I almost thought I was in a giant maze. Course I wasn't. Least I hope so.  
But if not, then where the crud am I? I'm starting to think I'd rather be in a maze then this weird world.  
I decided to not waste my time calling out names. How would my friends even hear me? What If they're not even in this world? Then I would just have a sore throat.  
Better to get up and look around.

I walked around while pondering some things. What if they aren't in this place? Then what do I do?  
What if they are? Then they are probably wasting their time foolishly yelling out names. I was always the most logical of us 3. I wish I could warn them not to. Then what happens when were battling the awesome evil dude and they can't yell out stuff to the evil guy?

Okay,maybe I'm not ALWAYS the logic one. I mean,c'mon, are we really gonna save the world or something? Then again, this always happens like this on tv!  
But we're not on I'm not.

I found that I had entered a city. I figured taht I might stand out here so I went in an alley...

SMASH! Ouch! I hit my head straight on a cracked mirror. It broke in half. I heard someone coming, so I ducked into the shadows.

"Hmm...Must just be an alley cat or something" they shrugged and left.

I came out and looked in the mirror. What I saw shocked me. Standing in my place was a short ROBOT! I freaked out, but kept my cool.  
I raised my right hand. The reflection did the same. It was me. Oh god... I thought to myself. The robot...thing had sky blue fur and bright yellow ovals on it's head. I assumed they were eyes.  
I had a weird pyramid on my head as well. Two sticks stuck out from my head.

I had no idea what this robot body was meant to look like until I saw the tail. A monkey!

I continued walking in the shadows of the city.


	3. Reunited

Jason woke up. Must've been a dream, he assured himself. Then he looked around. Nope. Same freaky cartoon world.  
He felt good enought to stand up and walk. So he did.

After wobbling a bit,he was steady. He walked around and felt okay. Jason started to walk toward,well, wherever.

Kelly gave up calling names after a while. But she thought there was nothing better to do;she had no direction to follow.

"Jason! Suzy!" she heard nothing, but tried again,louder this time. "JASON! SUZY!" This time she heard a faint call. It sounded like a girl. Suzy?

Suzy continued walking. Well, she ran. She was in the middle of a city,so she went behind buildings, on top, anywhere but in front.  
She came to the end of the city and heard someone calling her name. Just a coincidence, she told herself. But it sounded familiar...like

"KELLY!" Suzy shouted.

"Suzy,finally!" Kelly replied,sounding tired.

"Where's Jason?" Suzy asked.

"I don't know,I can't find him" Kelly said.

"Can't find who?" Came from a grinning boy behind them.

They went and bear hugged him. He fought off. "NO HUGS!" he said.

"So where are we?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know,it's like a cartoon!" Jason responded. Then Suzy shouted to Jason. "Look out behind you!"

Jason whirled around to late. 


	4. But not for long

_"So where are we?" Kelly asked._

_"I don't know,it's like a cartoon!" Jason responded. Then Suzy shouted to Jason. "Look out behind you!"_

_Jason whirled around to late. _

A black figure,moving like a shadow, struck him in the jaw before he could even see it. He fell to the ground quickly, not used to being physical (especially in this strange body he recently discovered that he had!). The figure ran into the shadows, but quickly rebounded for another hit.

This time, however, Kelly was ready to strike it. As the dark body readied itself to punch him, she quickly attempted to tackle in midair,another dark figure swiftly grabbed her arm and twisted it back as far as it could go. She cried out in agony,and the second figure threw her against the wall.

Suzy watched as her friends got hit. _I have to help them!_ She thought._ But how can I,these things look way to stron_-. Her thoughts got cut off by one of the two dark figures when they tackled her. She tried studying it while trying to get away,but to no avail. Then she noticed that two dark beings were fighting her friends. _But-theres three? _She thought,flustered.

The trio of colorful monkeys were losing completely to the trio of dark ones. They were all gripping to the edge of consciousness. Just as they were all almost knocked out completely, a band of colorful beings,looking like they now did, came to help,with a teenage boy with them. The former humans widened their eyes as much as the tiredness would allow them to.

"Thunder punch!"

"Magnoball blazer!"

"Spin Shocker!"

"Whirling Destructo Saws!"

"Claw Distruptor!"

"Flame Fist Fury!"

The three dark monkeys fell to the ground,revealing that they were indeed robot monkeys,with angry eyes, one a deep red,another a dark purple,and the last a dark forest green. They quickly stood up,and spoke in a venomous voice.

"You won this,but well see how you fare without one!" They hissed, then chuckled as they swiftly darted past everyone, grabbed the now unconscious Kelly, and ran away.

The team of superheroes looked dumbstruck for a moment,then the raven haired teen shouted "After them!" and they ran off. But it was too late. As they reached the ending to the alleyway,the dark trio and the defenseless robot monkey was nowhere to be seen.

**Cliffhanger! Till you read the next chapter at least...**


	5. Better and Changed

_The team of superheroes looked dumbstruck for a moment,then the raven haired teen shouted "After them!" and they ran off. But it was too late. As they reached the ending to the alleyway,the dark trio and the defenseless robot monkey was nowhere to be seen._

Sighing, the teen turned back with his monkeys. He went over to the two remaining monkeys,and said "Gibson,are these guys alright?"

Gibson bent down to them and first felt for a pulse,feeling one on each of them. He sighed in relief. He then felt the eyes,squeezed the back of the neck,and put pressure on their fingers. "Unconscious" he finally said. "But they're fine. Let's get them to the robot."

_**LATER**_

"Ughh,what happened?" a young male voice spoke.

Gibson immediately rushed to his side. "How are you feeling?"

"AHH!" he screamed,and promptly fell off the med bay bed.

"Relax,I'm just here to help" Gibson told him,and offered his hand to help him up. Jason reluctantly took it and got up,still wary of the blue stranger.

"Who-who are you?" Jason asked cautiously.

"My name is Mr. Hal Gibson, but please just call me Gibson." he replied. "My team found you and your friends fighting those monkeys and came to help. I'm the team doctor, so I'm taking care of you."

Remembrance came flooding back to Jason. Frantically, he started asking questions.

"Where are they?Did they get away? Where's Suzy and Kelly?"

Gibson responded "Well in order,we don't know where they are,yes they got away, and they took one of you. The other is right behind you."

Jason turned around,and was relieved to see Suzy still there unconscious. But then he realized that Kelly wasn't there. _He said that they took one of them. Kelly! _"We have to go find her!" He suddenly shouted.

"I cannot allow you to leave anywhere as of right now. You are not completely healed." Gibson stated firmly.

"Bu-But they have her! They're probably hurting her! We have to go!" he yelled,and made a move to get up. Gibson held him down.

"Listen to him,Jason" said another voice,sounding weary. "He said he was a doctor;he knows what he's talking about."

"You're awake!" Jason said happily. "They took Kelly,we gotta get her and get outta here!"

"You heard him. He says we are in no condition to leave yet. Besides, we don't know _where_ she is, _how_ to save her,how to get home, or even what we _are_! And if we did somehow _miraculously_ get home, what? We go home in these weird bodies? We go to school like this? We have to revert to our regular selves first!" Suzy said.

"Well,let's do that!" he responded in a hurry.

"And how do you expect to accomplish that?" She asked him.

Jason looked down in thought. After a moment of pondering,he looked up sheepishly and replied "I don't know."

"Exactly" she said matter-of-factly.

"Pardon me, but how are you two feeling?" questioned Gibson.

"Better" answered Suzy. She smiled a little and said "Thank you,uhh..."

"Gibson." Gibson told her.

"Gibson." She continued. "For taking care of us and helping us escape those dark creatures."

"You are very welcome, It was no trouble. We do that regularly" he said modestly. "Fending off villains,I mean."

Chiro came into Med. Bay the next second. "See you guys woke up. You're okay?"

"We feel much better. Thank you as well, for helping us" replied Suzy again.

"You're welcome. Think you guys can come out and introduce yourselves? That's alright,Gibson?"

"That's fine." Said the blue monkey,smiling slightly.

**MEANWHILE**

Kelly woke up to a dark room. "Agh,my head..." she muttered. She looked up and spotted 3 pairs of eyes staring straight through her. She gasped and jumped back in fright.

"Hello,sis!" said one of the black monkeys.

"Who-Who are you?" Kelly said, trying to be brave.

"Why,I'm you!" laughed the one with blood red eyes. By the voice,Kelly knew it was a girl. They all stepped forward and put their hands on her head.

"No you're not! "yelled Kelly as she pushed them off of her. They reacted calmly.

"Please,let this be simple. You're gonna regret it if you don't." She stated simply,and attempted to place her hands in the same position.

"NO! Get off!" Kelly yelled again,and kicked the monkey now. Kelly saw a rectangle on the wall,assumed it was a door, and made a beeline for it. Another monkey tripped her.

"Oh no you're not!" said the gruff voice of the one who tripped her,obviously male. He then grabbed her and set her on the chair once more. She saw that this one had the dark green eyes. She suddenly felt a rough object wrap around her, and realized that they were tying her up with a rope.

"Let me go!" she shouted, struggling to get free. This time, instead of talking,they punched her in the stomach. She hissed in pain.

"Now then,let's try that again." Said the red eyed monkey,again placing her hands upon Kelly's head,along with the other two monkeys. She felt her energy draining quickly.

"What are you doing to me?" She exclaimed.

"Oh,nothing you have to worry about." Responded the same monkey.

Kelly bit her on the forearm. The red-eyed monkey pulled back instantly,and the one with dark purple eyes slapped her hard on the face.

"Stop resisting!" she hollered. "Become one of us!"

"Never!" she shouted as she struggled again. This time the green eyed monkey came over to her and started kicking her. He then transformed his hands into long,sharp red swords and began to cut her legs. She yelped in pain.

"Stop it!" she cried out.

He did stop,though only to put his hands on her head again,this time from behind. The other two monkeys followed. Kelly felt her energy draining even faster. She moved her foot and kicked one of them in the shins. This stopped them for a moment,but she felt very tired now. The monkeys got back to her, and the red-eyed one stepped in front of her.

"Give it up. You're not going to escape. You're tied up,in the dark, with a couple of very strong people to keep you here. You're wasting your energy every time you try to fight us off,because we're going to hurt you if you don't cooperate and join us." With this, the other two monkeys went to her and transformed their hands. This amazed her. _How can they do that? _She wondered.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a black ball came next to her and exploded. She gasped and jumped back,causing her chair to tilt over. This left her open for attack. She looked over her shoulder and saw the one with purple eyes holding up her hand,which was now a purple gun with smoke coming out of it. The green-eyed one had those red swords where his hands should be. This one came up to her and put his sword on her throat.

"Now,use your common sense and stay still!" Said the red-eyed one. The other two then placed their hands on her head again. Kelly lay still,knowing that she couldn't move or she would be killed. She felt extremely fatigued. She inwardly gasped as she saw dark black and purple mist entering her,making her close her eyes in fear. Suddenly, she felt bad. Kelly tried to fight off strange thoughts of her,fighting her friends. Fighting that team that helped them before she fell unconscious and woke up here. She had all these evil thoughts,the want to hurt,the _need_ to hurt. All of a sudden,she saw black, and was no longer aware that she was trying to fight away these evil thoughts.

Kelly stopped struggling,and the monkeys let her go.

"Welcome back,sis."

**Another Cliffhanger! ****:p**


	6. So What Happened?

**So I'm updating. Finally. I decided to make time to rewrite and/or add chapters to my stories. So they should be better now :). Short chapter. On to the story.**

**

* * *

**

"So basically you went to school,went into some portal,and ended up on Shuggazoom,as robot monkeys. Then these guys came outta nowhere and attacked you?" Sprx summarized.

"Yes" Nodded Suzy. She normally would've responded to this with a sarcastic 'No,I didn't _just_ say all that.',however she knew she should be gracious toward them. "That's what happened. I am perplexed by it as well."

"Well, you two can stay here as long as you need to." Chiro declared.

"Oh,thank you very much. Your hospitality is very much appreciated." Thanked Suzy.

"Yeah,what she said." Said Jason.

"If you wouldn't mind,I would like to do a few more tests on you to make sure you are in proper working order." Gibson said.

"Uhh,sure." They agreed and walked with him to the Med. Bay.

As soon as they left,Sprx went up to Chiro and hissed "Are you crazy? That whole story could've been made up on the spot! How do you know they aren't evil? You can't just let them stay!"

"Relax,Sprx! We don't know if they're evil or not,but either way we can't just turn them away! If they are for real,then what kinda heroes are we to make them leave? We just keep a careful watch on them,kay?" Chiro responded calmly.

"Alright..." Sprx mumbled,crossing his arms.

* * *

Gibson ran the tests quietly. After a while of silence,he said "This is very peculiar."

"What is it? Something wrong with us?" asked Jason.

"Well,no. You two seem to have no further injuries,despite what you went through. Which is very strange. " He somewhat eyed them suspiciously. "However,I was referring to there being other robot monkeys."

"We weren't like this before,y'know! In case you weren't listening,we woke up in these weird bodies!" Jason replied defensively.

"No,I heard you say that. I was talking about those three beings that attacked you." Gibson told him.

"Oh. Well, I don't know anything about them." Jason shrugged.

"Perhaps Antauri could figure out something about them. I know he must be trying..." Gibson trailed off in thought. After a moment, he shrugged and turned to them. "Well,you two do not seem to have any physical ailments,aside from a few minor cuts and scrapes,and you will probably be sore."

"Definitely sore." Groaned Suzy,but chuckled nonetheless.

* * *

**So I seriously must have an issue. I had to spell check like every sentence! Lol.**

**BTW,I decided to add authors notes to each chapter because I read off of someone**'**s (I do not remember who) author note that (And I quote) "Authors notes make the story a bit more personal." Yea,I like them. More entertaining.**

**Kelly is gonna be in the next chapter,I think next chapter will be solely hers. :)**

**And I find it rather easy to have Gibson in character,honestly. Its because I do have a large vocabulary,and express it all the time. And I actually know what each word means,I don't just say it to make me look smart...Even though it does. And yes,I am Suzy in the story. In case _suzyq85_,my username,didn**'**t already bring you to that conclusion.**

**And I just realized that after each chapter in my stories,I have always said "R&R!". But that doesn't make very much sense,because that stands for Read and Review,and if this is the end of the chapter,it should just be Review...**

**So Review! ^_^**

**Oh,and I just figured out how to make those line things that separates parts. I was trying to figure it out, and gave up,then as I was editing it,I saw the button! :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is: Chapter 7!**

* * *

"Are you sure they will believe that?" Kelly asked. The three,now four, evil beings were discussing how they were going to get rid of their good counterparts. It was a rather simple plan;trick those annoying little twerps into thinking their friend had escaped Kelly would lead them right to their death!

"Of course! They are simpletons;they wont be able to tell your any different!" responded the self-proclaimed leader of the trio-now quartet.

"But what of those other simians? There was a rainbow of them,who came to help before I was brought to the right side-the bad side. Are those simpletons as well? Or will they be able to tell me apart-That is,if i do have to confront them." Cautioned Kelly.

"They are imbeciles! All of them! Even if they weren't,they do not know you! How could someone see you any different than normal if they don't know what normal is for you?" She yelled,furious at the incompetence of her companion. Could she not see how simple this was? All she had to do was bring them here,and they'd kill em!

"Alright. This will be effortless." Agreed Kelly,grinning sinisterly. She felt that it was wrong, but ignored the feeling and walked off with her new teammates.

* * *

"How is this possible?" Suzy asked as she observed a Hover Burger. The Monkey Team decided to give the newcomers a tour of their city,and they were currently ordering lunch at Gaxslapper's. "How can they make it hover?"

The Hyperforce looked at her curiously. "You've never seen something float?" Asked Sprx.

"No. Well, only in movies, but that's special effects."

"Your world is extremely primitive." Gibson said, shaking his head.

Before anybody can respond, they heard a groan coming from the alleyway nearest their table. The Hyperforce stood up, and cautiously walked toward the source. As they stepped up to the alley, they let out a gasp.

"What? What is it?" Jason asked excitedly as the seated monkeys heard the Hyperforces gasps. "What′d you find?"

"I..think this is your friend!" Nova exclaimed. She helped the monkey up and slowly walked to their table.

Upon seeing their formerly kidnapped friend, Jason and Suzy grinned and each showed heir excitement; Suzy by squealing and Jason by cheering. They were only happy for a short while, however, because they then realized how weak their companion looked.

"Kelly? What happened to you?" Wondered Suzy as she sat down again with Kelly.

Kelly started out her answer weakly. "They..They tried hurting me, probably to kill me,but..I got away. They were leaving the planet or something! I got away..I jumped and ran. I'm..so tired.."

"Don't attempt any more conversation." Gibson stated firmly. He found her story unlikely, but kept quiet. "You need the rest."

"Alright." Kelly said simply, and allowed Chiro to help her to the robot.

* * *

A few hours later, Kelly got up from resting in the Medical Lab and saw no one around. _This is the perfect opportunity..I can search around for weakness while no ones around.. _She stood up and walked to the drawers and cabinets. Looking around once more, Kelly opened the first drawer and started rummaging through it. She pulled out an empty syringe, then another, and another. _Just dumb needles._ She thought bitterly. _No use for them. _She closed the drawer and started on the next one, leaving the syringes in disarray.

When Kelly opened the next drawer, she growled in frustration. All the drawer held were pairs of gloves. There didn't appear to be anything but! She slammed the drawer shut and was about to open the cabinet above it when she heard a male voice say "What are you doing?".

She sheepishly turned around to face Gibson, looking at her with narrowed eyes. With an embarrassed expression, she lied saying "Um..I was looking for some aspirin. My head aches."

Still very suspicious of her, Gibson walked across the lab and retrieved a pill. He handed her it with a glass of water and watched her swallow it. Kelly took it even without any real pain to get Gibson to stop watching her.

After a moment, Gibson spoke. "The others would like you to tell your story of what happened to you specifically."

Kelly nodded and said "Sure." She then followed Gibson out the lab into the grand hallway of the robot. They walked to the Main room, where Kelly saw the other monkeys and Chiro. They looked up when the two walked in.

Nova spoke first. Smiling, she said "So, what exactly happened?" The others nodded their head in anticipation.

Kelly had to wing it. She hadn't had time to rehearse what′d she say to them; she hadn't thought of _anything_ to say! "Well, those creeps who took me brought me to a ship. Like, a space ship. They put me in this machine thing, and started to take off. But I struggled, and I broke the machine and jumped off the ship."

"So how is it that you got so beat up?" Antauri inquired."Getting this hurt from a fall means it would have been very high; too high to survive or recover quick as you have."

"Oh,uh, they kept hitting me when I struggled when they put me in the machine," she lied quickly.

"So then how did you escape easily if your all beat up?" Jason questioned.

"Who said it was easy?" She snapped back, tired of this interrogation.

"Hey,calm down, it was just a question!" Jason exclaimed. She did, realizing that her cover was being blown.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just need to calm down from all the chaos that's been going on." Kelly excused herself.

"Okay," Said Jason warily.

"So how did you ever end up in the city?" Asked Suzy, coming into the conversation.

"I walked. I knew I had to push myself to get help, but I finally collapsed in that al-"

"And why was it right where we were too? How′d you know we were there?" Jason questioned rapidly.

"Can you **NOT** interrupt me and _shut up_?" Kelly screamed angrily.

Jason backed off. "Geez, what is with you?"

Suzy now looked curious. "Yea, your never so temperamental!"

"Maybe I am now, you imbecile!" Kelly spat.

"There′s no way that your Kelly!" Jason shouted. "She never gets mad!"

_Shoot. _Thought Kelly. _They found me out! _ Before she could respond to him, Antauri blurted out "Seize her!" Immediately the other monkeys grabbed hold of her.

"Hey,what are you doing?" Demanded Kelly as she struggled against four monkeys.

"I can read your thoughts." Antauri told her. "Not a good tactic to have thoughts like ′_They found me out_′ If your trying to deceive us.′′

"So...its not her?" Wondered Jason.

Chiro studied the now tied up monkey carefully. He realized what was going on. "No..It is your friend...Shes brainwashed." He declared.

"C′mon Kelly, your not evil!" Pleaded Suzy. "Just..break out of it!"

"Yea, were your friends! Your best friends, don't you remember hanging out all the time?" Jason begged.

Kelly felt lightheaded. She saw white light and black shadows everywhere,both filling her vision. The light and dark moved toward each other strongly, and eventually evened out in the middle, both sides still trying to overpower the other. Kelly didn't know what was happening; she couldn't even hear her friends talking anymore. Wait a second; her_ friends_. Suddenly, she knew what was happening, and she mentally cheered on the blinding white light. She tried to force the blackness away, but then she noticed how much the battle was hurting her. She moaned in pain, wishing for this mental fight to end. Her wish was granted when three dark figures burst through the robots wall, interrupting everything.

"Looks like we arrived just in time." Grinned the one in the middle sinisterly. "Our sister almost went back to the wimps!"

All three laughed and pulled out their weapons. Instead of charging at the team, who also had their weapons out, they went straight to the still-tied monkey on the floor.

"Thanks for tying her up." Chuckled the other female of the trio. "Makes this alot easier!"

The team rushed forward to fight as Jason and Suzy backed away in fright. They went to the back of the room and hid behind two pod chairs, wide-eyed.

"I'm scared!" Whispered Jason frantically. "These guys are strong! They really hurt us last time! I don't wanna fight them again!"

"I don't either. Just stay silent." Suzy whispered back, and Jason obeyed.

The monkey team charged at the 3 monkeys who were next to Kelly. Kelly, having been transformed to her regular self, was wide-eyed as she watched the red-eyed monkey ease her hands closer with a maniacal grin. The monkey′s hands descended upon her head, and Kelly started to feel the familiar fatigue, and saw the purple and black mist form. She sighed in relief when a shot of purple energy sent the evil monkey flying away from her. The mist went away,though she still felt tired.

* * *

As the red-eyed monkey was changing Kelly again, the other two were fending off the Hyper Force. Despite being outnumbered, they were faring quite well against the team. However, they couldn't last forever.

"Hurry up with her!" Grunted the dark male as he blocked a hit from one of the monkeys.

"Don't you think I'm trying?" Snapped the leader, getting up from Antauri′s attack. She ran over to Kelly, again placing her hands on her head. This time, however, she put much more force and power into it.

Kelly didn't even have time to feel pain or fatigue. She almost instantly was once again on the bad side. With increased strength, she broke free of her bonds. The Monkey Team were immediately ready to battle. The leader, realizing that they couldn't leave without beating the team, decided to attack first. She motioned for the other 2 to advance. They did,and the monkey team defended themselves. Kelly, however, grinned and looked around for the hiding monkeys. She spotted them, and started to attack.

When Suzy saw Kelly approaching, she alerted Jason. They prepared themselves for her. Kelly started attacking them, and they just tried to cover themselves. However, when Kelly struck Suzy on the wrist, it activated her weapons. She gasped and fell back at the sudden weight. She balanced herself as she stood, shocked at seeing her right hand was now a sky blue gun. Jason stared at her, amazed.

"How can you do that?" He asked her in surprise.

"I have no idea!" She exclaimed. _I wonder if my other hand can do that. _As she thought that, the other one transformed as well. Again, Suzy fell back a bit, but remained standing.

"Weapons or not, I can defeat you!" Sneered Kelly. "You don't even know how to work them!"

_She′s right. _Thought Suzy. Her mind began automatically thinking up a way to work them. _Then again..they might work with thought. If it transforms when you think of transforming it, then maybe it will do something if you think of it doing something! _

"Jason, imagine your hands changing into weapons." Suzy commanded.

"Um..okay." He closed his eyes and focused on his hands changing. They suddenly felt heavy. "Hey..Hey! My hands! They're swords! And red, my favorite color! Cool!"

Suzy pointed one of her guns at Kelly. She imagined it shooting a bullet, but instantly changed her mind, realizing that that could kill her. She didn't know what to picture, though. It didn't matter because she next saw pure energy leaving the gun and hitting Kelly. Her eyes enlarged and she gasped.

The strike didn't keep Kelly down, though. She jumped right back up and transformed her hands into blood red claws and hit Suzy, followed by Jason, who got the less of the attack. He got up and hit her with his sword.

"Even with your weapons, I'm stronger than the both of you combined!" Kelly yelled. "You cant win!"

"Doesn't mean that we cant try!" Jason said.

Suzy recovered from Kelly′s hit and stood up. She faced Kelly with Jason. "I don't want to hurt you, Kelly!" Suzy told her.

"But I want to hurt you!" Kelly grinned wickedly.

"If I have to," Suzy sighed. She raised her two guns and shot at Kelly again. Kelly ducked, and only got part of the blast. The rest went to the robot, scorching a wall. Jason dashed to Kelly and sliced at her arm. Kelly groaned, and Jason ran back to where Suzy was standing.

Seeing an opportunity, Suzy shot at Kelly again. This time, it hit her full force, and she flew back.

Jason looked back to where the other monkeys where fighting. The good ones seemed to be winning. He watched, amazed as the yellow one sent one flying with a mere punch. The blue one- what was his name? Gibson?-shot an astonishing amount of blue energy at a dark monkey. The silver one literally flew _through_ a monkey! How was that possible? Something caught his attention, though. The dark monkeys were talking to one another. He made out the word _leave_. They were planning to escape,maybe? They're actions confirmed his thoughts when they suddenly flew up and over to where he was, grabbed Kelly, and flew out the hole in the wall that was created when they came in. _Not again!_

The Hyper Force immediately ran to the hole in the wall,and flew out of it, chasing after the quartet. _They can fly too? _He thought, but let it slip to the back of his mind. He watched them fly, noticing that Suzy was watching as well. Jason saw that the teams efforts were in vain, as the dark monkeys flew much quicker than the team and lost them. The monkeys came back, defeated.

"Sorry,guys." Nova said, looking down. "We lost them."

Jason and Suzy sighed. They were close to tears. They were so close to getting their friend back! But she was gone, again.

"I just want to go home." Jason said softly.

"As do I." Suzy agreed.

* * *

**There. Chapter Seven is complete. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I failed.." Kelly said. "I apologize. They found me out when I got too angry with them."

"You should've been more careful!" The leader told her. Her tone quieted down. "You will be forgiven, this time. However, we don't have the element of surprise with us anymore. How did you ever get yourself foiled?"

"I'm pretty sure that that Gibson had something to do with it. He seemed suspicious of me from the start." Kelly said in defense.

This made the leader think. _We have to get rid of him! _She thought. _But how? _An idea crept into her head and she worked with it.

"Alright, then well just have to dispose of him! Well attack those pesky monkeys, and one of us will isolate him, then call for the rest of us. Well all capture him, and kill him."

"Alright." Responded Kelly. Before leaving, she asked "So, do you guys like have names or anything?"

"We never told you them?" The green-eyed one asked. Kelly responded with a shake of her head.

"Well, our names are yours." The leader started, earning a confused look from Kelly. She explained. "We are your dark,evil sides, you see. So our names are the same. But we hate your names. So, we go by others."

"So, what are they?" Asked Kelly, slightly offended at the monkeys disliking of her name.

"I was getting to that. I go by Alice. That is Alex," She stated, pointing at the green-eyed male, then at the other female. "And that is Ava."

"Alright then. So when will we infiltrate their robot?" Kelly asked.

"Tomorrow,first thing in the morning."

* * *

"Ow,that hurts!" Jason exclaimed when Gibson applied rubbing alcohol to his many cuts.

"I apologize, however your wounds must be cleaned. Not disinfecting them could lead to infection." Gibson replied, continuing to clean off Jason.

"Cmon, Jason, man up! Its just a little disinfectant! It wont terminate you." Suzy teased him from the other table.

"Shut up.." He grumbled, allowing Gibson to continue cleaning his wounds, though muttering incoherent things under his breath.

_**The Next Day**_

"Hey, uh, kids, wake up." Sprx tried to wake up the guests sleeping in the spare room. He didn't want to, but the team made him. "Cmon, I wanna go eat."

Jason groaned. He rolled over and looked at the wall clock. He groaned again. "Its only 6 AM!"

"Yea, we wake up now. Get used to it. Breakfast is in the dining room." Sprx tried appearing nonchalant.

"Fine, fine." Jason got up from one of the small beds in the room and stretched. He looked over at Suzy, who was getting up from her bed as well.

"Good. Ill be eating." Sprx left. When he left, the two got ready, and found their way to the dining room.

"Morning you two," Smiled Nova.

"Hey," Suzy gave a sleepy smile back, and sat in one of the two chairs pulled over for them.

"Sleep well?" Asked Antauri.

"Just fine." Jason replied. "But, man! Why do you guys have to wake up so early!" The Hyper Force laughed.

"Guess were just used to it." Otto shrugged.

They ate their breakfast with small talk like that.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Okay, to be sure that our plan does not fail, I will isolate the blue pest while you three distract the rest of them. When I get him down, you all help me capture him. Understood?" Alice stated the plan.

"So why do we have to get this guy anyway?" Alex questioned her. "I mean, why don't we just kill em all at once?"

"They are too strong together. Our power together matches theirs together. So we have to separate them and kill them individually. Starting with the scientist, because he is too smart for his own good. The rest of them are lost without his brain, so it'll be easier to dispose of them if hes gone. Besides, he is most likely responsible for our last plan failing." Alice explained to him.

Ava spoke up. "Well, if hes so smart, why don't we just turn him like us? We could use him."

Alice considered this. "Well see," She said after a moment. "Lets get him first."

* * *

The team had just finished eating and were cleaning up. But they were interrupted when Alice,Ava, Alex, and Kelly showed up. This time without any jeer, they started fighting the team. As planned, Alice went to Gibson and the rest kept the Hyperforce busy.

The blue monkey pulled out his drills in defense. He knew how much power each of these people had, which was much more than him. Alice suddenly leaped forward and tackled him. Instinctively, he shot at her, and she flew off him. She growled, and transformed her hands into dark claws. Alice jumped forward and slashed at his face. Gibson grunted and pushed her off of him. While she was getting up from the floor, he hit her in the head with one of his metallic drills. She fell down once again.

Gibson readied himself to shoot at her once more. He aimed at her, when she abruptly lunged forward and pulled him down. She shot dark energy at him, and he moaned in pain. She did it again, and he was out cold.

The Hyperforce were not at all ready for the sudden attack. They broke off into groups fighting. Antauri and Chiro paired up to fight Kelly, leaving Otto, Jason, and Nova to fight Alex and Suzy and Sprx to fight Ava.

Antauri was not fighting his hardest against Kelly. Although she was being influenced by evil, he didn't want to hurt her like he knew he could. Chiro, however, was giving it his best. He figured that if shes evil, he has to protect the good more than the bad. If that meant hurting her, then he would.

Nova wasn't sure who to help fight at first, but she saw Otto and Jason struggling against Alex and went to them. They were beating him now, since it was three on one. But that didn't keep Alex from doing his best.

It was, again, a fair fight with Sprx and Suzy battling Ava. They were evenly matched, even though each side was working their hardest to beat the other one. Sprx was preparing his favorite magnetic attack to use on Ava when she stopped fighting. He heard Nova saying "They've got Gibson!" and pointing to a hole in the wall. He gasped, but quickly turned his attention to the departing three villains. They smirked and flew out the hole after Alice. The Hyperforce flew after them, but when they got outside the robot, the monkeys were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"What can we do?" Otto filled the awkward silence once the team settled down.

"They kidnapped Gibson. We've gotta save him." Chiro stated.

"Of course. But how?" Antauri spoke.

"Well, they're really strong. So we have to surprise them." Chiro decided.

"How? They'll be expecting us!" Sprx exclaimed.

Chiro thought for a bit. "Maybe if we wait a whil-"

Nova interrupted him. "Wait? We cant wait! What if they hurt Gibson in that time?"

"Nova's right!" Agreed Otto.

"Alright. Then surprise or not, we have to track him down and save him." Chiro determined.

"How are you going to locate him?" Suzy inquired, coming into the conversation.

"We all have built-in tracking systems." Nova replied.

"Weird." Jason commented, apparently not yet used to the robot monkey's technology.

* * *

"So what are ya gonna do with him? Kill him?" Smirked Alex.

"No..Ive decided that Ava's idea was good. I want him on our side. We can kill him when were done using him." Alice said, turning to the unconscious monkey tied to the same chair Kelly was earlier.

The blue monkey woke up right then. He groaned and opened his eyes. Realizing he was bound to the chair, he started to struggle out of it. Alice stepped forward in front of him.

"Don't even try. Your stuck here. Just relax, this wont hurt a bit." She told him. Alice motioned for the others to step forward.

"What do you mean? What are you doing with me?" Gibson demanded. He knew she must not want him dead; then she would've killed him earlier, when he was unconscious.

"Notice where you're at." She told him simply. He looked around, and notice the dried blood around. He grimaced as Chiro's words came back to him. _"No..It is your friend...Shes brainwashed." _He knew what was happening.

"No..Stay away from me!" Gibson yelled. He noticed Kelly standing with them. "Please, Kelly, your not evil. I don't know you well, but I'm sure that you can fight this! Your friends, they're worried sick about you! Please, help me from here! I can help you, too." He pleaded.

Kelly took in his words. Was that true? Is she not supposed to be evil? Her face changed into a softer look. It changed again into one of pain when she saw the battle between light and darkness, and felt the excruciating headache.

"No! He's wrong, Kelly!" Ava shouted at her. Alex grabbed one of her hands, and she saw the dark mist once again. Even when he knew darkness had won, Alex kept his hand in hers, just to be sure.

Gibson frowned. He was desperate. He tried breaking through the ropes, but was unable to.

Alice struck him in the jaw. "Don't even attempt to escape. There's no way out." With this, she reached her right hand out to his forehead, and her left hand went to hold his head in place. Kelly followed her, with Alex and Ava doing the same from the back.

Gibson felt odd. He was suddenly extremely tired, though he was still weary from battle earlier on. He saw the same purple and black vapor that Kelly saw before. He felt like hurting someone, anyone, just for the pleasure. He felt so puzzled. After a moment, he just saw black, then slowly came about, feeling different.

"Welcome back, bro.

"I failed.." Kelly said. "I apologize. They found me out when I got too angry with them."

"You should've been more careful!" The leader told her. Her tone quieted down. "You will be forgiven, this time. However, we don't have the element of surprise with us anymore. How did you ever get yourself foiled?"

"I'm pretty sure that that Gibson had something to do with it. He seemed suspicious of me from the start." Kelly said in defense.

This made the leader think. _We have to get rid of him! _She thought. _But how? _An idea crept into her head and she worked with it.

"Alright, then well just have to dispose of him! Well attack those pesky monkeys, and one of us will isolate him, then call for the rest of us. Well all capture him, and kill him."

"Alright." Responded Kelly. Before leaving, she asked "So, do you guys like have names or anything?"

"We never told you them?" The green-eyed one asked. Kelly responded with a shake of her head.

"Well, our names are yours." The leader started, earning a confused look from Kelly. She explained. "We are your dark,evil sides, you see. So our names are the same. But we hate your names. So, we go by others."

"So, what are they?" Asked Kelly, slightly offended at the monkeys disliking of her name.

"I was getting to that. I go by Alice. That is Alex," She stated, pointing at the green-eyed male, then at the other female. "And that is Ava."

"Alright then. So when will we infiltrate their robot?" Kelly asked.

"Tomorrow,first thing in the morning."

* * *

"Ow,that hurts!" Jason exclaimed when Gibson applied rubbing alcohol to his many cuts.

"I apologize, however your wounds must be cleaned. Not disinfecting them could lead to infection." Gibson replied, continuing to clean off Jason.

"Cmon, Jason, man up! Its just a little disinfectant! It wont terminate you." Suzy teased him from the other table.

"Shut up.." He grumbled, allowing Gibson to continue cleaning his wounds, though muttering incoherent things under his breath.

_**The Next Day**_

"Hey, uh, kids, wake up." Sprx tried to wake up the guests sleeping in the spare room. He didn't want to, but the team made him. "Cmon, I wanna go eat."

Jason groaned. He rolled over and looked at the wall clock. He groaned again. "Its only 6 AM!"

"Yea, we wake up now. Get used to it. Breakfast is in the dining room." Sprx tried appearing nonchalant.

"Fine, fine." Jason got up from one of the small beds in the room and stretched. He looked over at Suzy, who was getting up from her bed as well.

"Good. Ill be eating." Sprx left. When he left, the two got ready, and found their way to the dining room.

"Morning you two," Smiled Nova.

"Hey," Suzy gave a sleepy smile back, and sat in one of the two chairs pulled over for them.

"Sleep well?" Asked Antauri.

"Just fine." Jason replied. "But, man! Why do you guys have to wake up so early!" The Hyper Force laughed.

"Guess were just used to it." Otto shrugged.

They ate their breakfast with small talk like that.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Okay, to be sure that our plan does not fail, I will isolate the blue pest while you three distract the rest of them. When I get him down, you all help me capture him. Understood?" Alice stated the plan.

"So why do we have to get this guy anyway?" Alex questioned her. "I mean, why don't we just kill em all at once?"

"They are too strong together. Our power together matches theirs together. So we have to separate them and kill them individually. Starting with the scientist, because he is too smart for his own good. The rest of them are lost without his brain, so it'll be easier to dispose of them if hes gone. Besides, he is most likely responsible for our last plan failing." Alice explained to him.

Ava spoke up. "Well, if hes so smart, why don't we just turn him like us? We could use him."

Alice considered this. "Well see," She said after a moment. "Lets get him first."

* * *

The team had just finished eating and were cleaning up. But they were interrupted when Alice,Ava, Alex, and Kelly showed up. This time without any jeer, they started fighting the team. As planned, Alice went to Gibson and the rest kept the Hyperforce busy.

The blue monkey pulled out his drills in defense. He knew how much power each of these people had, which was much more than him. Alice suddenly leaped forward and tackled him. Instinctively, he shot at her, and she flew off him. She growled, and transformed her hands into dark claws. Alice jumped forward and slashed at his face. Gibson grunted and pushed her off of him. While she was getting up from the floor, he hit her in the head with one of his metallic drills. She fell down once again.

Gibson readied himself to shoot at her once more. He aimed at her, when she abruptly lunged forward and pulled him down. She shot dark energy at him, and he moaned in pain. She did it again, and he was out cold.

The Hyperforce were not at all ready for the sudden attack. They broke off into groups fighting. Antauri and Chiro paired up to fight Kelly, leaving Otto, Jason, and Nova to fight Alex and Suzy and Sprx to fight Ava.

Antauri was not fighting his hardest against Kelly. Although she was being influenced by evil, he didn't want to hurt her like he knew he could. Chiro, however, was giving it his best. He figured that if shes evil, he has to protect the good more than the bad. If that meant hurting her, then he would.

Nova wasn't sure who to help fight at first, but she saw Otto and Jason struggling against Alex and went to them. They were beating him now, since it was three on one. But that didn't keep Alex from doing his best.

It was, again, a fair fight with Sprx and Suzy battling Ava. They were evenly matched, even though each side was working their hardest to beat the other one. Sprx was preparing his favorite magnetic attack to use on Ava when she stopped fighting. He heard Nova saying "They've got Gibson!" and pointing to a hole in the wall. He gasped, but quickly turned his attention to the departing three villains. They smirked and flew out the hole after Alice. The Hyperforce flew after them, but when they got outside the robot, the monkeys were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"What can we do?" Otto filled the awkward silence once the team settled down.

"They kidnapped Gibson. We've gotta save him." Chiro stated.

"Of course. But how?" Antauri spoke.

"Well, they're really strong. So we have to surprise them." Chiro decided.

"How? They'll be expecting us!" Sprx exclaimed.

Chiro thought for a bit. "Maybe if we wait a whil-"

Nova interrupted him. "Wait? We cant wait! What if they hurt Gibson in that time?"

"Nova's right!" Agreed Otto.

"Alright. Then surprise or not, we have to track him down and save him." Chiro determined.

"How are you going to locate him?" Suzy inquired, coming into the conversation.

"We all have built-in tracking systems." Nova replied.

"Weird." Jason commented, apparently not yet used to the robot monkey's technology.

* * *

"So what are ya gonna do with him? Kill him?" Smirked Alex.

"No..Ive decided that Ava's idea was good. I want him on our side. We can kill him when were done using him." Alice said, turning to the unconscious monkey tied to the same chair Kelly was earlier.

The blue monkey woke up right then. He groaned and opened his eyes. Realizing he was bound to the chair, he started to struggle out of it. Alice stepped forward in front of him.

"Don't even try. Your stuck here. Just relax, this wont hurt a bit." She told him. Alice motioned for the others to step forward.

"What do you mean? What are you doing with me?" Gibson demanded. He knew she must not want him dead; then she would've killed him earlier, when he was unconscious.

"Notice where you're at." She told him simply. He looked around, and notice the dried blood around. He grimaced as Chiro's words came back to him. _"No..It is your friend...Shes brainwashed." _He knew what was happening.

"No..Stay away from me!" Gibson yelled. He noticed Kelly standing with them. "Please, Kelly, your not evil. I don't know you well, but I'm sure that you can fight this! Your friends, they're worried sick about you! Please, help me from here! I can help you, too." He pleaded.

Kelly took in his words. Was that true? Is she not supposed to be evil? Her face changed into a softer look. It changed again into one of pain when she saw the battle between light and darkness, and felt the excruciating headache.

"No! He's wrong, Kelly!" Ava shouted at her. Alex grabbed one of her hands, and she saw the dark mist once again. Even when he knew darkness had won, Alex kept his hand in hers, just to be sure.

Gibson frowned. He was desperate. He tried breaking through the ropes, but was unable to.

Alice struck him in the jaw. "Don't even attempt to escape. There's no way out." With this, she reached her right hand out to his forehead, and her left hand went to hold his head in place. Kelly followed her, with Alex and Ava doing the same from the back.

Gibson felt odd. He was suddenly extremely tired, though he was still weary from battle earlier on. He saw the same purple and black vapor that Kelly saw before. He felt like hurting someone, anyone, just for the pleasure. He felt so puzzled. After a moment, he just saw black, then slowly came about, feeling different.

"Welcome back, bro."

* * *

**Chapter 9: Coming soon to anybody who's reading this.**


	9. Chapter 9

"You know...Now that I think of it, this guy could be useful, as long as he does what he's told to." Alice said while Alex cut off the ropes restraining Gibson. Once he was free, she told him what to do. "Go down to your pathetic planet, both of you, and get rid of those extra two. Once their gone, we can get the team."

Gibson and Kelly immediately shot down to Shuggazoom, ready to do whatever their leader requests.

* * *

"When do you think well be able to go back home?" Jason asked Suzy. The were taking a quick walk while the team tried getting Gibson's tracking signal.

"I'm not entirely sure. We've gotta get Kelly back to normal first, then we have to become humans again, then find a way to return to Earth. And we cant do any of that until their teammate is found." Suzy responded.

"Great," He replied sarcastically. "All this just because there was some portal thing in my locker. Hey, at least were not in school." He smirked. Suzy chuckled, but then frowned.

"I'm not sure if this is any better." She replied grimly. Before Jason could reply, he saw two familiar figures and pointed them out.

"That's Kelly and Gibson!" Suzy gasped. They came closer, smirking.

"Are you guys okay? Are you hurt?" Jason asked the two. They both ignored him, their smirks growing wider. Suzy realized that they were both corrupted, and pulled Jason out of the way right when Gibson pulled out his weapons and shot at him.

"He's been brainwashed as well!" Suzy told him.

"Great, just what we needed!" He said. "Hey, remember when we first found out she was brainwashed? She almost got back to normal, just by us talking to her! Maybe that'll work this time, too."

"Good idea! Its worth a try." Suzy responded. She turned to the two robot monkeys. "Please, guys, your not like this! I know you can break out of this!"

Jason continued. "We don't want to fight you, we just want to help!"

Kelly and Gibson began to see the white light, but fought it off this time. "No! We were sent to destroy you, and we intend to do as such!" Gibson shouted as Kelly took out her weapons. They jumped up and started shooting at Suzy and Jason, who activated their own transformers to defend themselves.

Kelly went straight for Suzy, sending dark energy at her every second. Suzy dodged as many as possible, and started shooting at Kelly with her guns. It was difficult to attack and dodge at the same time, but it had to be done. Both were getting hit frequently, realizing that this wouldn't ever end. Suzy decided to change the strategy before Kelly did, and ran straight to her, tackling her. She held Kelly down as long as possible, not wanting to fight her anymore.

As the two girls fought, the guys did the same. Jason went straight to Gibson, slashing at him with his swords. Gibson ducked and tripped him. As soon as Jason was on the ground, he started shooting at him with his dark drills.

Jason shook in pain as each shot hit him. He could feel the burns all over him. When Gibson thought Jason was done for, he kicked him and started to walk away. Jason caught his breath and reached out for Gibson's ankle. He grabbed it and pulled him down.

Gibson growled, seeing Jason stand up attempted to stand up and shoot at Jason again, but he saw that coming, and dodged, kicking Gibson in the chest. He sliced at him with his swords, causing Gibson to grunt each time the sword hit him.

"What the heck?" a voice called out. The two bad monkeys on the ground looked up, seeing the Monkey Team's leader, Chiro, looking confused at the sight of them.

"They got to him too, Chiro." Suzy told him. She looked up as the rest of the monkeys came out. The team grabbed the two bad ones and carried them inside to the temporary prison cells in the Super Robot.

* * *

"The only way to fix them is to talk them out of it." Jason declared. "It almost works everytime, but something always interrupts,"

"He is correct. That was how they almost came to, but they refused last time. They'll just refuse again." Suzy said.

"Then we've just gotta try harder!" Jason responded. "If we really show them that they are better than that, they cant refuse!"

"Its worth a shot." Chiro shrugged. "We have to try _something_."

"And what if that's only temporary? What if later on, they just turn back to how they are now?" Nova brought up that point.

"We must try any solution, no matter how long it lasts." Antauri decided.

"But what if those other bad guys show up again?" Otto asked.

"Some of us will have to keep them busy while these two get back to normal." Agreed Nova.

Antauri shook his head. "Their power is too strong for only part of us to handle. We cant send out only some of us to take on all three of those evil beings. We must forget about them for now. We can deal with them later, after Gibson and Kelly are returned to good."

They nodded, and Sprx asked " So, how are we going to go about talking to them?"

"Well, I figured since Jason and Suzy know Kelly the best, they can try and reason with her. Now, for Gibson, I guess we can all try, though I think Antauri is closest to him." Chiro stated, Antauri nodding in agreement.

So Jason and Suzy went inside the cells, getting the two restrained monkeys. As soon as they were out of the cells, they tried to break free of the handcuffs they were in. Antauri shook his head, saying "Your efforts are in vain. No one can escape these handcuffs; no strength can break the material and a key is required." They growled, but gave in and walked to the bench to sit down.

"Please, listen to us, you can fight this! I know your both great people, your just being controlled, and you don't have to be! You can stop this." Suzy began, talking mostly to Kelly.

Antauri continued, directing his speech at Gibson. "I have known you for many years, my friend. You are a wonderful person, and most definitely not evil. I know you have the strength to get rid of this evil that is corrupting you."

Jason spoke now, to Kelly. "C'mon, we've known eachother for a while now, and you shouldn't even be here. None of us should. But we cant change the past, just the future. And I know that your future originally wasn't to be an evil cyborg monkey thing."

"No, shut up!" Kelly told them. She clearly wasn't fazed.

"Your lying!" Gibson said to Antauri, though there was a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"I am not, Gibson. You know that you can trust me. I know you more than anyone. If I feel that you can fight this, you know you can. Battle the evil, my friend." Antauri insisted.

As soon as he heard Antauri's words, Gibson felt lightheaded. His vision was filled with the light and dark shadows trying to overpower the other. He didn't know what was happening. Suddenly, his head started to pound, and eh cried out in agony. When the pain and the shadows faded away, Gibson looked up at the rest of the monkeys, aside from Suzy, Jason and Kelly, looking at him expectantly. He started to apologize.

"Team, I apologize greatly for my actions. I shouldn't hav-" He got interrupted by Otto glomping him and saying "Its okay Gibson, were just glad to have you back!"

Jason and Suzy weren't doing so well with Kelly. Now she wasn't even responding to them anymore! Suzy continued to plea with her "Please, Kelly! Why wont you even talk to us now?"

Kelly grinned sinisterly in reply. "Perhaps Its because I've been calling for help." They gasped.

"Help? How? Oh, great!" Jason said sarcastically.

"Don't allow her anymore communication with the other villains!" Antauri ordered, but it was too late. They heard a crash, and looked up to see Alex smirking.

"Miss us?"

* * *

**There. Chapter 9. 10 is soon to come.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

I'm updating! School's out, so I have time for a life again! :)

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_As soon as he heard Antauri's words, Gibson felt lightheaded. His vision was filled with the light and dark shadows trying to overpower the other. He didn't know what was happening. Suddenly, his head started to pound, and eh cried out in agony. When the pain and the shadows faded away, Gibson looked up at the rest of the monkeys, aside from Suzy, Jason and Kelly, looking at him expectantly. He started to apologize._

_"Team, I apologize greatly for my actions. I shouldn't hav-" He got interrupted by Otto glomping him and saying "Its okay Gibson, were just glad to have you back!"_

_Jason and Suzy weren't doing so well with Kelly. Now she wasn't even responding to them anymore! Suzy continued to plea with her "Please, Kelly! Why wont you even talk to us now?"_

_Kelly grinned sinisterly in reply. "Perhaps Its because I've been calling for help." They gasped._

_"Help? How? Oh, great!" Jason said sarcastically._

_"Don't allow her anymore communication with the other villains!" Antauri ordered, but it was too late. They heard a crash, and looked up to see Alex smirking._

_"Miss us?"_

* * *

Immediately, the 3 villains started attacking the team. The Hyperforce jumped to defense.

Alice distracted the team with a huge blast of dark energy. It hit half of the team. Ava went for the rest of the team. No matter how powerful they were, the 2 evil beings were outnumbered. However, they hardly cared, as all they were doing was distracting the team. Alex snuck around them, to where Kelly was being held.

"Hey there," He smirked. "Need some help?" He used his sword transformers to slash at the bars of the cell holding Kelly.

"Thank you," Kelly narrowed her eyes at his mockery.

They ran to the opening of the wall where they crashed into. Alex called out "Done!", and Ava and Alice ran out as well.

As they left the robot, Jason started yelling. "No,no,no! Not again! We were almost done here! We almost could leave, now Kelly's gone again, and we have to get her back and change her back and change ourselves back and then get home and-"

Suzy cut him off. "Whining isn't going to help the situation, Jay. All we can do is try again."

"We've been doing that! It hasn't helped! We can try and try all day, but we're never gonna get home! How can you be so calm when your friend is a freaky evil robot thing? Don't you care?" Jason argued.

"Of course I care! I've been freaking out inside since we first got here! However, I am intelligent enough to know when it is an appropriate time to despair, and when I should keep focused." Suzy replied hotly. "Now, if you will please, we need to figure out the next step to leaving here."

"Gosh, you guys are that desperate to get away from us?" Sprx joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

Suzy gave a sad smile in return. "No, nothing against you guys; you've been nothing but supportive since we got here. We just really want to get back home to our regular lives, and our families."

"We understand. And we'll definitely find and help your friend." Chiro told them. They smiled sadly.

"I just..how did she even get like that? I mean, why her? How?"Jason wondered aloud.

"I may be able to show you." Antauri replied quietly. Before they could ask any questions, he continued. "I looked into her memories briefly while she was in the holding cell. I can show these memories to you. I usually would not show a person's mind to another..however, I feel that, in this case, it may be necessary."

"Well, by all means, please, let us see!" Suzy replied eagerly. "I understand that you usually respect people's privacy, however this could be important."

"Are you sure? Curiosity killed the cat." Antauri quoted with a slight smirk.

"And satisfaction brought him back," She responded, smiling slightly.

"Okay. Monkey team, I will send you, Jason, and Suzy, to the past, essentially. You will not be able to interact with any past moments, events, objects, or people. I will stay here, in control of your travel. When you need to come back, focus on your inner primate to return. Now, link arms, and focus on the Power Primate." Antauri instructed.

"The whata-whata?" Jason's face was perplexed.

"Um, Antauri, they probably don't have a Power Primate," Nova commented.

Antauri shook his head. "Everybody has an Inner Primate. Humans just tend to have a more difficult time realizing that. However, these two can find theirs more easily, because they've been exposed to it directly." Antauri turned to Jason and Suzy. "Just close your eyes, and forget anything around you. Just focus into yourself, and listen for your spirit. Focus on that."

The two nodded, and linked hands with everyone else. They intently concentrated on their spirits, and felt power. That feeling lasted for about a minute, then they felt the team let go of each of their hands. The two opened their eyes, and found themselves in a familiar setting.

* * *

The two friends were being attacked by the three dark monkeys. Then, the Hyperforce came into the scene.

"Thunder punch!"

"Magnoball blazer!"

"Spin Shocker!"

"Whirling Destructo Saws!"

"Claw Distruptor!"

"Flame Fist Fury!"

The three dark monkeys fell to the ground,revealing that they were indeed robot monkeys,with angry eyes, one a deep red,another a dark purple,and the last a dark forest green. They quickly stood up,and spoke in a venomous voice.

"You won this,but well see how you fare without one!" They hissed, then chuckled as they swiftly darted past everyone, grabbed the now unconscious Kelly, and ran away.

The team of superheroes looked dumbstruck for a moment,then the raven haired teen shouted "After them!" and they ran off. But it was too late. As they reached the ending to the alleyway,the dark trio and the defenseless robot monkey was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, I recall those events quite clearly, however, when did she become evil?" Suzy questioned.

_"I was getting to that." _Antauri's voice came into their heads. Jason and Suzy looked freaked out for a moment, but shook their heads and watched the scenery around them change.

They watched as Kelly woke up to a dark room. "Agh,my head..." she muttered. She looked up and spotted 3 pairs of eyes staring straight through her. She gasped and jumped back in fright.

"Hello,sis!" said one of the black monkeys.

"Who-Who are you?" Kelly said, trying to be brave.

"Why,I'm you!" laughed the one with blood red eyes. By the voice,Kelly knew it was a girl. They all stepped forward and put their hands on her head. Both Jason and Suzy started to go to help, but Nova pulled them back.

"Remember, you're practically non-existent here. You can't do anything." They reluctantly stepped back.

"No you're not! "yelled Kelly as she pushed them off of her. They reacted calmly.

"Please,let this be simple. You're gonna regret it if you don't." She stated simply,and attempted to place her hands in the same position.

"NO! Get off!" Kelly yelled again,and kicked the monkey now. Kelly saw a rectangle on the wall,assumed it was a door, and made a beeline for it. Another monkey tripped her.

"Oh no you're not!" said the gruff voice of the one who tripped her,obviously male. He then grabbed her and set her on the chair once more. She saw that this one had the dark green eyes. She suddenly felt a rough object wrap around her, and realized that they were tying her up with a rope.

"Let me go!" she shouted, struggling to get free. This time, instead of talking,they punched her in the stomach. She hissed in pain.

"Now then,let's try that again." Said the red eyed monkey,again placing her hands upon Kelly's head,along with the other two monkeys. She felt her energy draining quickly.

"What are you doing to me?" She exclaimed.

"Oh,nothing you have to worry about." Responded the same monkey.

Kelly bit her on the forearm. The red-eyed monkey pulled back instantly,and the one with dark purple eyes slapped her hard on the face.

"Stop resisting!" she hollered. "Become one of us!"

"Never!" she shouted as she struggled again. This time the green eyed monkey came over to her and started kicking her. He then transformed his hands into long,sharp red swords and began to cut her legs. She yelped in pain.

"Stop it!" she cried out.

He did stop,though only to put his hands on her head again,this time from behind. The other two monkeys followed. Kelly felt her energy draining even faster. She moved her foot and kicked one of them in the shins. This stopped them for a moment,but she felt very tired now. The monkeys got back to her, and the red-eyed one stepped in front of her.

"Give it up. You're not going to escape. You're tied up,in the dark, with a couple of very strong people to keep you here. You're wasting your energy every time you try to fight us off,because we're going to hurt you if you don't cooperate and join us." With this, the other two monkeys went to her and transformed their hands. This amazed her. How can they do that? She wondered.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a black ball came next to her and exploded. She gasped and jumped back,causing her chair to tilt over. This left her open for attack. She looked over her shoulder and saw the one with purple eyes holding up her hand,which was now a purple gun with smoke coming out of it. The green-eyed one had those red swords where his hands should be. This one came up to her and put his sword on her throat.

"Now,use your common sense and stay still!" Said the red-eyed one. The other two then placed their hands on her head again. Kelly lay still,knowing that she couldn't move or she would be killed. She felt extremely fatigued. She inwardly gasped as she saw dark black and purple mist entering her,making her close her eyes in fear. Suddenly, she felt bad. Kelly tried to fight off strange thoughts of her,fighting her friends. Fighting that team that helped them before she fell unconscious and woke up here. She had all these evil thoughts,the want to hurt,the need to hurt. All of a sudden,she saw black, and was no longer aware that she was trying to fight away these evil thoughts.

Kelly stopped struggling,and the monkeys let her go.

"Welcome back,sis."

"I believe that's all we need to see." Gibson said. Everyone agreed, and they held hands in a circle once more. Focusing on their inner spirits, Jason and Suzy once more felt a great power within them. When they opened their eyes, they were at the Super Robot once more.

"So, what exactly did they do? I saw them keep hitting her, then they had their hands on her head, and the rest is history." Jason spoke.

"Pretty much, they gave her an overdose of bad, evil, dark energy." Sprx summarized.

"So..what will we do next?" Jason asked the question on everyone's minds.

"Let's figure that out tomorrow. I'm dead tired from all this fighting, and if we're gonna save Kelly, we're gonna have to fight more, most likely. We'll need rest." Chiro stated.

"Chiro's right. We'll need all the energy we can muster if we want to be any help tomorrow. Let's all go to sleep." Antauri ordered, and everyone went to their rooms, except Suzy and Jason, who went to the spare room.

* * *

**So...there you have it. Just 2 more chapters to go, then Part 2 will be started by srmthfgfan2009.**


End file.
